Riches caché dans des chiffons (Riches Hidden In Rags)
by MissBlackthorne
Summary: A young man appears at the home of Judge Turpin, begging him to take him on as an apprentice. However not all is as it seems...


A young lad walked down the busy London streets, caring little for those he came past. He had a goal. He needed to find the house of one Judge Turpin. His scruffy brown hair was shaggy, as if quickly cut with a razor when it had grown to long. His eyes were a murky hazel, almost hidden under his cap as it slipped down. His teeth were in surprisingly good condition, as was his skin. He wore a white shirt that only had a slight stain of city grime to it and a waistcoat jacket that had a few small tears in it. His tight black trousers showed his legs lithe structure and his long black leather boots were only slightly scuffed. You could tell from his stance he wasn't just some common street urchin. His thin frame suggested he was either built very fit or feminine.

Finally he same to the door of the illustrious house. It took his breath away. As he slowly walked to the door he hesitated. Could he really do this? He gathered his resolve and knocked. The door swung open and Beadle Bamford stood there, looking as impatient as ever. ''Yes? I don't have all day.'' he haughtily said.

''Good day sir. I was hoping I could get to talk with the illustrious Judge Turpin if I may. I wish to be taught by the best that there is.'' the young man said calmly. The Beadle sighed and led him inside.

''I doubt you will get what you want…?'' he said, then pausing for a name.

''Ah, call me Lorence.'' he smiled. The flash of perfect teeth was almost beguiling, easing nerves so easily. The Beadle motioned for him to stay there as he wandered off.

After a short wait the Judge entered the room. Lorence smiled again, this one a genuine happiness.

''Judge Turpin, a pleasure to meet you at last. I know I do not look like much, but I wish to be your apprentice. I admire your judgments of those heinous villains and at it has driven me to want to become like you.'' Lorence said, sincerely filled with admiration. While the Judge pondered, Lorence looked around the room. It was so elegant and regal.

''Perhaps I shall allow this, but you will stay under close watch. I do not want some filthy ragamuffin attempting to steal my belongings.'' he said before turning to leave. Lorence knew this meant yes and was relieved. The Beadle simply sniffed and then led Lorence to his new room. Once alone Lorence locked the door. Flopping on the bed he began to undo his shirt and waistcoat. A sigh of relief travelled around the room as a bandaged chest was released. As Lorence unwound the bandages, soft and plentiful breasts fell free. Yes, 'Lorence' was a girl. And a very intelligent one at that. As she discarded her clothes, she felt she was being watched. She smirked a little, having gathered there was a peephole. She'd put on a show for her little voyeuristic pal outside.

She slowly removed her outer layers of clothing until she stood only in her underwear. The delicate white lace was a stark contrast against her earlier appearance and as she stood, her womanly body could be fully seen. Her hands ghosted down her body, touching so lightly but teasingly. She paced around slowly, allowing her full assets to be seen. As she did so she neared closer to the peephole, easily listening for the breathing of her watcher. As she got closer her hand gripped one of her breasts and offered it out.

''I know your out there…..why not come inside and get a better look?'' she teased. She licked her lips seductively as she let her free hand unlock the door. As she did this she heard the rush of feet against the floor, her viewer evidently running before his identity was revealed.

''Florence….you sure had fun there.'' she smirked. She slowly dressed, making sure to tighten her bandages sufficiently. As she left the room she looked about. All she found was the painting outside her room was crooked and a dropped handkerchief. She slowly picked up the silken fabric and pocketed it. It was still warm from evidently being used to cover the watchers mouth to hide their breathing. Florence slowly went to the main drawing room and sat in one of the plush and grand chairs. As she relaxed the bookshelf caught her eye. She slowly walked over, checking around in case she wasn't supposed to touch the books. As her fingers trailed over them she felt a jolt of excitement. She loved to read, the lands that books took her to something she couldn't live without.

She slipped one from the shelf and returned to her chair, crossing her legs. As she opened the book she was quite shocked. No words were here to paint a picture, but the pictures were so vivid she needed no assistance. Men and women was engaging in so many acts of pleasure, some of which she would never have even believed existed. It filled her with wonder but also enticed her lust. As she flicked through the pages she felt her insides churn with desire and her body heat up. She carefully undid a few of her buttons, letting her shirt loosely hand open. The images before her inspired so much, her body aching with feelings she had never paid attention to. As she closed her eyes she felt a brushing at her skin around her collarbone, lowly moving down. At first she gave it no thought, but then she realised, these weren't her hands, they still held the book. She opened her eyes to be peering up into those of the man she had come to see. Judge Turpin. His hands quested further, pulling the bandages undone with a nimble and dexterous movement. Florence gasped a little as she felt his fingers slip to her nipples, pinching them hard. She bolted out of the chair only to look at the Judge.

''Sir….I do believe that is not appropriate behaviour in such a room.'' she said, breathing heavily with lust filled eyes looking at the man before her.

''Neither is masquerading as a man, my dear. Nor is undressing in such a provocative manner when you believe you are alone.'' Turpin merely said as he stepped around the chair. ''Florence….Dear little Florence. Where did you go that would bring you to this? '' he said. He chuckled at her surprise. ''Oh yes, I remember you. That birthmark brought back all my memories. Your family disappeared, taking your luscious beauty with them. What happened, my dear?''

Florence sighed a little. ''They passed on and had lost all their money. I was forced to leave the country for my family had many enemies. But finally I managed to return. I was going to tell you my identity one day, once I had the money to support myself.'' she said sadly. As she spoke he Judge had gotten closer and had removed the bandages from her completely. It was an almost tender moment, except for his hungry gaze of course.

''You should have come to me. I would have happily provided for you and everything you may need. Especially if you were this needy before.'' he said, drawling the last bit as his hand slipped between her legs. Even though the fabric of her trousers her arousal could be felt. A small moan escaped her lips, before being silenced by Turpin's. His tongue brutally pushed her lips open, savouring the taste of her mouth as it pinned hers. Florence spread her legs a little as his hand quested further, even going as far as to undo her trousers and slip inside. She couldn't help but give in. Her admiration and attraction had drawn her here to this older man in the first place.

As the kiss was broken Florence's hand hovered above his belt.

''M-maybe….we could try…some of the things in your books sir? They intrigue me so…'' she said, a silky and seductive tone coming from her. Of course, he had forgotten, she was fully matured now, a woman, with needs almost as great as his own it appeared. Turpin slipped is hand from her with a nod as he went and locked the door.

''Strip for me. Like earlier.'' he said as he sat down. Florence blushed slightly and then had her hands at her buttons in seconds. They playfully circled the buttons before undoing them. Her waistcoat was first to drop, followed by her shirt. As the cold air played across her hot breast flesh she hissed a little. Turpin beckoned her over and she happily complied. He latched onto one of her sensitive bugs of flesh, his tongue swirling around it, sucking needily at her. She moaned as he brought his hand to the other, roughly playing with her. She cared little for the pain, but the pleasure he brought was just so good.

As he continued she began to undo her trousers allowing them to fall. The white fabric of her underwear was damp with her liquid lust and as she stepped forward she ended up straddling his lap. The large and hard bulge beneath her filled with such firey desire that she couldn't help but buck against him.

''How improper for a lady as such as yourself….'' he drawled as he pulled her up. He then brought her hands to his belt again. Shyly, but without assistance she undid his belt and trousers. As he was freed Florence couldn't help but blush. Before her was the largest and most delicious looking example of manhood she had ever seen.

''Sir….may I try and use my mouth like in the pictures? Will you guide me to bring you pleasure as you have me?'' she felt so naughty and taboo. Speaking so lustily for woman of her families standing. She used to be on par with the judge in this city and now she was knelt before him, eager to bring him pleasure beyond anything he had felt before.

''Of course…'' he smiled as he guided her head to his hard length. As her tongue began to lap at the tip he shuddered. Too long. Too long had it been since such a beautiful woman had pleasured him. As Florence grew bolder her tongue coursed over his length, hungrily taking in his taste. As his pleasure dripped from him she licked it up, before attempting to take him in. Inside her mouth was heaven. Warm, wet and sucking him magnificently. She hadn't managed to take all of him in, but the flicking of her tongue against him and the gentle movement of her head as she sucked him were definitely good enough.

When he thought it couldn't get any better Florence had been peeking at the book more. Her hand gently came to rest on his heavy sac, gently massaging. She squeezed with enough pressure to accentuate each suck, making it an even better experience. For her first time it was perfect. However with a groan he pushed her mouth down hard, unable to hold back as he exploded inside her mouth. As he pulled out she seemed to look at him as if confused on what to do.

''Swallow for me….take my seed deep inside you.'' he ordered calmly. As Florence swallowed her eyes closed. His taste was magnificent. She then smirked.

''What is next sir? I'm burning inside. I need more for you.'' she said, a begging tone entering her voice. He stood and then pulled her up. His fingers curled around her lacy undergarment and pulled it from her. She was so wet, so ready to receive.

''Sit on the chair, make sure you keep you legs spread for me and I shall ensure you pleasure the likes of which you have never seen.'' he said as his fingers teased her wet outer flesh. As Florence sat she couldn't help but feel her core throbbing with need. She blushed as he knelt before her, his hands placed on her thighs, pushing her legs further apart. She could feel his hot breath on her skin as he go closer. Then something hot and wet brushed against her. It was his tongue! She couldn't believe such a thing was happening, but as he licked at her further her shock melted away.

His tongue was skilled, slowly dragging over her sensitive areas, almost teasing her. He seemed to enjoy her taste since he continued to quicken his actions and push his tongue deeper. She gasped slightly as a finger slipped into her, caressing her insides. Never before had she gone such a bright shade of scarlet. Moans and whimpers came from her has he quickened the pace, all the while only grazing the engorged nub of flesh that craved his attentions. She felt she would go mad on this precipice of pleasure until his teeth closed around that nub of flesh. His bite was gentle and by far enough to drive her over the edge. She bucked her hips wildly as she came, embarrassed as she felt him lap all of her release up. As she slumped panting, Turpin slowly stood, his hard manhood ready again.

''T-that was amazing….please….show me more.'' she begged. Turpin smiled before bringing his lips to her own. She could taste herself on him as the kiss deepened.

''Florence….My wanton little Florence….I will always show you more as long as you are with me.'' he said, his charm simply devastating. Soon enough the pair could no longer hang on. They needed fulfilment. Fast.

Turpin lifted her from the chair and sat back down. He then pulled her to straddle him again. This time he slowly guided himself into her too. The look of pain that first crossed her face made him feel proud. He was her first. She would never want another man after him. However, as he filled her deeper pleasure took hold of them both. He waited a moment before powerfully thrusting into her. The gasp and moan that followed were like an angels chorus. Florence had taken him fully and even pushed her chest against him. As he thrust again his mouth latched onto her again, sucking the tight bud of flesh. He gently bit down, rolling the soft flesh of her nipple between his teeth, watching her wanton reactions. As they continued she even began to move herself, trying to force him deep as possible with each thrust. Once their rhythm had been established they became even more wild, abandoning all idea of their social standing, rutting like beasts. Delicious moans and masculine grunt filled the room along with the occasional exclamation of a name. The two were responding on the basest of instincts and could barely hold out. The couple came together, in absolute rapture as their bodies felt charged with sexual energy that was released gently into one another. They sat there in the afterglow and spoke little, panting and adoring looks all they needed.

''Florence…my sweet little will stay here from now on and I shall show you all the pleasure you could ever need.''Turpin said before they shared one last kiss.


End file.
